


Curse(d)

by twocandles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV John Watson, Poetry, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocandles/pseuds/twocandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's struggle with lies in season 3. Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse(d)

You put me  
through the never,

Left quite an impact  
and a hole in my chest,

A grief deeper  
and darker than ever—

And then you sweep back in,  
thinking everything  
will be the same again.

  
And you,   
You put on a mask,

A disguise so fine  
I would pick up on it

Without ever knowing  
the real behind.

And then the façade comes crashing down—  
it’s shattering,   
like hitting a new low.

  
Why am I  
a magnet for your  
ruses and abuses?

How do I trust  
and how do I ever know  
the truth or the lie in your word?

And yet you complete my world,   
something I can never tell—  
You put me under your spell.


End file.
